Peter Mills
]] Peter Mills wrote 86 episodes of Coronation Street between September 1997 and March 2004. He has also penned episodes of Taggart, Heartbeat and Casualty. He was responsible for writing the hour-long millennium episode of the programme that was shown on 1st January 2000 in which he made a cameo appearance as one of the party-goers. Episodes written by Peter Mills 1990s 1997 (3 episodes) *Episode 4272 (28th September 1997) *Episode 4301 (17th November 1997) *Episode 4321 (22nd December 1997) 1998 (19 episodes) *Episode 4340 (25th January 1998) *Episode 4356 (22nd February 1998) *Episode 4366 (11th March 1998) *Episode 4378 (1st April 1998) *Episode 4395 (1st May 1998) *Episode 4409 (25th May 1998) *Episode 4417 (8th June 1998) *Episode 4431 (3rd July 1998) *Episode 4435 (10th July 1998) *Episode 4441 (20th July 1998) *Episode 4449 (3rd August 1998) *Episode 4462 (26th August 1998) *Episode 4470 (9th September 1998) *Episode 4487 (9th October 1998) *Episode 4488 (11th October 1998) *Episode 4496 (25th October 1998) *Episode 4526 (16th December 1998) *Episode 4527 (18th December 1998) *Episode 4528 (20th December 1998) 1999 (14 episodes) *Episode 4539 (8th January 1999) *Episode 4544 (17th January 1999) *Episode 4578 (17th March 1999) *Episode 4616 (23rd May 1999) *Episode 4629 (14th June 1999) *Episode 4632 (20th June 1999) *Episode 4652 (25th July 1999) *Episode 4659 (6th August 1999) *Episode 4665 (16th August 1999) *Episode 4675 (3rd September 1999) *Episode 4683 (17th September 1999) *Episode 4693 (4th October 1999) *Episode 4697 (11th October 1999) *Episode 4730 (8th December 1999) 2000s 2000 (14 episodes) *Episode 4745 (1st January 2000) *Episode 4754 (17th January 2000) *Episode 4770 (14th February 2000) *Episode 4786 (13th March 2000) *Episode 4799 (5th April 2000) *Episode 4821 (14th May 2000) *Episode 4830 (29th May 2000) *Episode 4838 (12th June 2000) *Episode 4856 (14th July 2000) *Episode 4881 (27th August 2000) *Episode 4892 (15th September 2000) *Episode 4904 (6th October 2000) *Episode 4932 (20th November 2000) *Episode 4954 (24th December 2000) 2001 (11 episodes) *Episode 4963 (7th January 2001) *Episode 4968 (15th January 2001) *Episode 4982 (9th February 2001) *Episode 4996 (4th March 2001) *Episode 5001 (12th March 2001) *Episode 5026 (25th April 2001) *Episode 5038 (16th May 2001) *Episode 5070 (8th July 2001) *Episode 5077 (18th July 2001) *Episode 5101 (29th August 2001) *Episode 5126 (5th October 2001) 2002 (10 episodes) *Episode 5243 (5th April 2002) *Episode 5273 (26th May 2002) *Episode 5294 (30th June 2002) *Episode 5309 (26th July 2002) *Episode 5313 (2nd August 2002) *Episode 5332 (4th September 2002) *Episode 5343 (20th September 2002) *Episode 5357 (9th October 2002) *Episode 5384 (18th November 2002) *Episode 5398 (11th December 2002) 2003 (11 episodes) *Episode 5435 (5th February 2003) *Episode 5462 (17th March 2003) *Episode 5475 (4th April 2003) *Episode 5489 (25th April 2003) *Episode 5501 (11th May 2003) *Episode 5533 (27th June 2003) *Episode 5549 (25th July 2003) *Episode 5576 (7th September 2003) *Episode 5586 (21st September 2003) *Episode 5602 (13th October 2003) *Episode 5641 (7th December 2003) 2004 (4 episodes) *Episode 5661 (4th January 2004) *Episode 5667 (12th January 2004) *Episode 5682 (1st February 2004) *Episode 5720 (24th March 2004) Category:Coronation Street writers